A Question
by Aerilon452
Summary: Belle ask's Rumpelstiltskin a question as they lay together. one shot only! COMPLETE


Summary: Belle ASKS Rumpelstiltskin a question.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUAT

Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Belle

Rating: K

**A QUESTION:**

"Did you know when you saw me the first time that you would fall in love with me?" Belle asked angling her head to the side as she rested against the elaborate headboard of his bed with the all powerful Rumpelstiltskin lying against her, his back to her abdomen, his head on her shoulder. She had her index finger twirling a lock of his hair round and round while she enjoyed the feeling of him once again. Today they had brought magic back into the world. It was something, for whatever reason, Rumpelstiltskin needed. Belle knew that she would wait for him to explain because she knew he would sooner or later.

Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart leap in response to her question. When he had seen her for the first time, her beauty had staggered him momentarily. She could easily have been the most radiant woman in all the kingdoms to him. Then his bravado kicked in when he asked for her as payment. Had he known what he was getting into? No, he really hadn't. If had known would he have still asked for her? Yes, he would have. Her love was worth the pain he had felt. "No, I didn't know." He finally responded forcing his languid body to move, to roll up to his knees to face her. "But I'm glad I did. You're worth more than all the gold in the world."

"Hmmm," Belle scrunched up her nose playfully, "What about magic? Am I worth more than that?" There, a flicker in his eyes; pain. "I'm sorry…" She hadn't meant to strike a cord of such sorrow within him. Belle had only meant he question in jest, not to wound him or make him remember a time of great pain.

"No, you are worth more than my magic." Rumpelstiltskin leaned foreword touching his lips to her temple. "But I need power right now to deal with Regina and what ever could happen." He kissed her temple once more. "I need to keep you safe and the best way for me to do that is to have my powers." Bringing his hands up, he cupped her face stroking her delicate cheeks with his thumbs.

"Is this about your son?" Belle sensed something in his words, in the look in his eyes. "You still owe me the story of your son." She brought her left hand up, wrapping it gently around his wrist. Before her Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes trying to keep his features relaxed, but every breath he took shook. He was trying to fight back tears. When Rumpelstiltskin opened his eyes, tears misted over his brown depths.

"I became the Dark One to save my son from having to fight in the Ogre Wars. He was just a boy." The night Zoso had tricked him would be forever burned in his memory. "I had started out trying to do good things with this power but it all turned into darkness First thing I did was to stop the war and bring all the children home." Back then he had only the best intentions for the powers he had.

"Then what happened?' Belle asked bringing her knees up against his sides sitting up straighter. She knew he had darkness in him, but she could see through to the man he had been, the good soul that still flickered in the blackness.

"I started making small deals, cursing people who crossed me," Rumpelstiltskin looked away. Belle shouldn't have to hear this."But in the end I became another man entirely and I ended up losing my son as he tried to save me from myself. The Blue Fairy gave him a way to bring us to this world where magic didn't exist. I broke the deal I made with my son all because I wanted to keep my powers."

"Those deals made you who you are today." Belle smiled lightly. "You're the man I love because of how time has treated you. I've seen a side of you that no one else has." She kissed him letting him feel just how mush she loved him. "I see the real you."

"Belle," He shook his head. "I wish…"

"Don't." she cut him off shaking her head. "Don't wish away anything of what happened between us." Belle covered his mouth with both of her hands. As much pain as he caused her by casting her out, she knew he had been suffering as well even though he wouldn't show it.

Rumpelstiltskin playfully glared at her with her hands still over his mouth. It didn't matter if she removed her hands. All that mattered was she was here with him. Belle started to giggle as he was still glaring at her. Slowly Belle dropped her hands smirking. "All I was going to say was; I wish I hadn't sent you away."

"But you did and here I am back with you." Belle brushed his hair back staring deeply into his beautiful brown eyes. The last time she had seen him; his eyes had been more of an eerie amber. Now they were soulful. She could easily read the emotions he tried to hide.

"Yes, you are." He slid his hands over her sides, "Regina will pay for locking you away." Rumpelstiltskin growled averting his eyes. He and Regina lived to antagonize the other, but her taking Belle from him and then lying about her death. That was one thing he was not going to let her get away with.

"What are you going to do to her?" Belle asked not sure she wanted to know but could she live with herself if a terrible fate was to befall the Queen.

"I'm not sure yet." Rumpelstiltskin lied. He knew exactly what he was going to do to her when the time came, but it took planning. For Queen's downfall she couldn't see it coming. Then again so many people would be calling for her head that she may not notice Rumpelstiltskin laying the ground work for her demise.

"Do you have to retaliate against her at all?" Belle wondered. "I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death. Even the Queen's," She stated vehemently. The force of her eyes blazed in her eyes. She wanted him to know that she was serious.

"Then I won't. You have my word," Rumpelstiltskin fibbed. He would lay the ground work, but it would not be he who dealt the final blow to the Regina. That would be for someone else. He was sure there would be a town full of eager volunteers. For now he would wait and see. Just being with Belle was enough for him.


End file.
